Ed, Edd, Eddy N' Dawne Shuffle stories
by DashZiggy
Summary: Just read a shuffle story thought I'd do one of my own :3 EddXOC so get over it lawlz... My first story type thing.. so review!


**Ed, Edd, N' Eddy Shuffle stories**

MIA: Paper planes-3:24

The purple van rocked back and forth. Smoke pouring out of the missing driver's side window.

"No one on the corner has swagga like us!" They all shouted in unison. The music was blaring, Eddy sat in the driver's seat nodding his head to the beat of the music, Edd (or double D) sat in the back seat with Ed and in the passenger's seat sat the newest member of the group Dawne. She swung her bright purple hair back and forth until Eddy nudged her to pass him a smoke. Opening the pack of Menthols she continued to dance in place passing the cigarette to Eddy. They all began snapping along to the end of the song and laughter was heard throughout the junkyard.

Asking Alexandria: Right Now (na na na)-4:20

The lights were dimmed as Edd leaned against the gym auditorium wall. It was the school dance, and a week after she had stopped talking to him. If only she had known the truth, the only thing she saw was him locking lips with Marie Kanker… If only she knew it was forced on his part.. Edd clinched his fist and his eyes narrowed. He walked across the gym and proceeded to tap on her shoulder. Dawne spun around only to have Eddward's lips press against hers. The whole auditorium stopped to stare as the moment seemed frozen in time...

Cake: Never There-2:37

He sat alone in the dark house, sticky notes littering the walls and other places. Eddward heaved a sigh as he began collecting the notes and sat stiffly on the sofa glancing over at the telephone, wondering if he dared to dial his parents' number… They were always so busy. He gulped and took the chance and picked up the phone, listening to the dial tone.

Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil' Wayne: Let it rock-3:55

Dawne's body swayed her hair swung back and forth to the rhythm of the music. The old abandoned Gag Factory was now teaming with life as what seemed as a million people danced in unison, glow sticks busting and neon colors everywhere. The rhythm boomed and Dawne pumped her first in the air as the crowd of people all screamed "LET IT ROCK!" everyone danced once more as the strobe lights came on causing the motion of everyone's body to become electric and robotic.

BAMF!: It's not the weather-3:20

The sky was bright and blue as Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Dawne strolled back to the cul-de-sac from the high school. Eddward heaved a sigh as he glaced up at Dawne who was busy bumping and shoving around with Ed and Eddy.

"It's not the weather… that gives you your individuality…" Edd thought .Dawne looked back and stopped causing Edd to bump into her as he was looking at his feet as he walked. She reached down and grabbed his hand and smiled.

Misfits: Hybrid Moments-1:40

Dawne's face was painted like a skull as her and Ed danced around the now lit bon-fire. They laughed and howled as everyone stared, her leather jacket shown the refection of the high flames that licked around the stones to keep the flame in control. Ed picked up a small plastic bottle and drenched himself and Dawne in fake blood. They both laughed and gave an epic high five.

Sexy Synthesizer: Calling Me-4:31

She laid in bed staring at the phone….

So did he…

Dawne sat up still not losing her mental grip on the telephone just waiting.

Eddward sat phone in hand… Should he call? Or wait for her call…?

"Be brave Eddward!" He chimed as he began dialing her number.

The phone began to ring and Dawne shot up tackling the phone accidently ripping the cord from the wall.

"NOOOOOO!"

The phone on Edd's end went silent then the dial tone picked up," The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable…" He paused dramatically putting the phone back on the hook and picking it up again.

Dawne shoved the phones cord back into the wall and began staring again…

Shawn Coleman: Power Ballad (as seen on squidbillies)-3:47

The auditorium stared in awe at the stage as Ed began to wail on the guitar producing a melodic trance of hair metal. Dawne took the mic, purple hair in a big 80's mess, as she belted the most beautiful sound you had ever heard. Everyone cheered and hooped and hollered as the music came to its climax and vocals spiked. Ed continued to play, the music slowing down and then the lights fade to black.

Josefine Hagman's cover of Danzig: Sistinas Smile-2:50

Eddward and Dawne sat hand in hand. The sun shone through the trees and into the eyes of Eddward causeing them to become shining pools of muddy green. Dawne placed her hand on his smiling gently, lazily placing her head on Edd's shoulder. She closed her eyes and began to sing in a hushed tone

"Lost my soul, deep inside… Oh and it's so, black and cold… deep inside…. Heyy, the sun don't shine. The wind wont blow, when you go and hide. Hey, with out your love… I'm lonely deep inside. Take my hand, you'll never find another quite like it, and if you did you'll see that I'm the lonely one…"

Eddward responded my squeezing her hand gently…

White Chapel: This is exile- 3:42

The music blared from the purple van as it rolled into the school p[arking lot. The other students of peach creek high looked as if they had just seen the devil as beastly and brutal growls and squeals came from the 22inch speakers. The bass raddled the school building windows, Eddy, Dawne, and Ed all laughed silently as they got horrid stares back for their music choice. Edd however sat in the back ducked down hoping no one would notice him exit the van as it was time for class to start.


End file.
